1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling the temperature of a substrate. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and a method for performing temperature change and temperature control of a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
The demand for increasing throughput in semiconductor devices, displays and other types of substrate manufacturing is never-ending. In semiconductor technology, for example, due to significant capital and operating expenses, even small improvements in the equipment or in the methods of using the equipment can lead to a significant financial advantage.
Many of the processes in substrate processing involve placing the substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer, on a substrate table of a processing system and processing the substrate. These processes generally include chemical processes, plasma induced processes, and etching and deposition processes, and generally depend on the temperature of the substrate.